pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cougarland
Cougarland is a 2021 Disney Pixar film Premise A cougar prince runs away after his grandmother dies. Then a leopard attempts to take over his kingdom, then the Cougar Prince needs to return to stop all of that. Plot Golden Fur, a Cougar Prince stands at the top of his home and looks at the Kingdom that he going to rule soon. Golden Fur asks his dad to tell him what it is like to be king. So Silver Fur goes through a story about it. Then Golden Fur goes to talk with his Grandmother, Copper Coat. Copper Coat tells Golden Fur about a massive wildfire that wiped out more than twenty five thousand lives. Then Golden Fur goes to leave to go on the Black Mountain, where no one is safe. Then suddenly, a Spotted hyena and Fossa, who were not native to their land, attacked Golden Fur. Then Silver Fur came who was briefly mad at Golden Fur. Silver Fur came with Greg, Dave, and Steve, a Red wolf, Pronghorn, and Wolverine. Dark Angel the spotted hyena however corners them, but Golden Fur kicks Night Lock the Fossa and Takes down Dark Angel and then suddenly a Grizzly bear scares them off. Silver Fur then gets proud at Golden Fur because of his bravery. Then Golden Fur goes to Copper Coat, who then starts playing with Golden Fur. When Golden Fur leaves to go to bed, Copper Coat steps on a Rusty Nail by accident. She shakes it off and gazes upon the stars. Meanwhile, at the Black Mountain, Dark Angel and Night Lock talk with their father Crosstrap, an African Leopard. Crosstrap announced that he took down several Kingdoms. Lion, Hyena, Wolf, Dholes, Wild dogs, Jackals, Chimpanzees, Coyotes, Banded mongoose, and Harris hawk. Crosstrap then tells them to get some rest, and quoted they will attack when the sun rises. When the sun was close to rising, Golden Fur wakes up, then one of Snow Coat's sisters calls for Silver Fur, Copper Coat was dying by Tetanus. Silver Fur tries to call for help. Copper Coat tells Golden Fur that a threat is coming and tells him to run before she takes her last breath. Golden Fur cries and runs away. Crosstrap attacks the Kingdom and Silver Fur knocks down Crosstrap then Crosstrap rips off Silver Fur's tooth and places it on a key chain of teeth from the kings of previous empires. Then Crosstrap bites Silver Fur and Snaps his neck then kicks him off a cliff. The grizzly bear returns to protect the cougars, he grabs Crosstrap by the throat and gives Dark Angel and Night Lock fear. The Grizzly bear throws Crosstrap against a boulder and threatens to scratch him but let's go of him, then Crosstrap runs off. Golden Fur bumps into Kristy, a Canadian lynx. Then the two go on a Mountain, then get confronted by an Avalanche. The two then find Dwayne and Percy, a Roosevelt elk and a Coyote. They then go down to the forest, and two Mountain goats tell the forest animals that there are Gray Wolves here, and the Gray wolves bully other animals. One day, Golden Fur goes to hunt for Kristy, and eventually kills a rabbit. Then the Gray wolves ambush Kristy, Dwayne, and Percy, but Golden Fur arrives just in time. The wolves attack Golden Fur but Golden Fur starts knocking them down like they were nothing. The wolf leader attempts to jump on Golden Fur's back, but Golden Fur catches him by the throat. Golden Fur throws him against a wall and threatens to scratch him, just like what the Grizzly bear did to Crosstrap, but instead tells them to never come back. Then the Wolves retreat in pain. One day, Golden Fur and Kristy trespass into a zoo, Then Golden Fur and Kristy get ambushed by a Bengal tiger who escapes from an enclosure, then gets taken down by an American bison. The Bison then attacks Golden Fur and Kristy but stops eventually. Then an American badger named Shadow Pelt attacks, but Golden Fur kills him. A Black Caiman named Black Fire attacks the Gray Wolves, then bites the wolf leader and then smacks him against a tree. Kristy attacks from behind but gets knocked down, but Golden Fur smacks Black Fire and the two go up a mountain, Golden Fur pushes Black Fire near the edge, and Black Fire falls to his death and several rocks fall on top of him. Then Golden Fur, Kristy, Dwayne, Percy, and the two other wolves realize that the wolf leader is dead. Then the two other wolves run off. Snow Coat finds Serena, a female Caribou, who go find Golden Fur together, and eventually they do. Golden Fur, Kristy, Dwayne, Percy, Snow Coat, and Serena go to the Kingdom to kill Crosstrap. Dwayne attempts to attack first, but Crosstrap brings him down already. Golden Fur then kicks Crosstrap into a tree. Croosstrap's children attack the rest and Golden Fur meets Crosstrap at the King's spot for a final battle. Dark Angel attempts to kill Snow Coat, but Percy pushes Dark Angel away, and slams her onto a rusty nail and kicks her off. Golden Fur and Crosstrap roar at eachother very loud, which causes a dam to break. Dark Angel dies by Tetanus, just like what happened to Copper Coat. Dwayne smacks Night Lock off to save Serena, and Serena falls in love with him. Golden Fur then fiinds out that Crosstrap was responsible for the Massive Wildfire and Golden Fur's father's death. Crosstrap smacks Golden Fur to the ground. But then, Crosstrap sees Night Lock and the flood hits Night Lock. Golden Fur tackles Crosstrap and scratches him several times in the face. Golden Fur bites Crosstrap in the neck and throws him. Golden Fur goes near the edge of the Kingdom on a long to end the battle. Crosstrap lunges and Golden Fur kicks him off onto another log, Golden Fur jumps onto the log Crosstrap was on. Golden Fur throws Crosstrap onto another log, and then the two cats start fighting. Golden Fur swipes Crosstrap in the face and smacks him on the leg, making him lose his footing. Crosstrap then falls into the flood, and dies. Golden Fur jumps off the log and rushes to everybody to tell them that Crosstrap is finally dead. Then Golden Fur chooses Kristy to be his princess. The flood ends eventually. Two years later, Golden Fur and Kristy have a daughter who was a Cougar x Lynx Hybrid. Then Golden Fur walks towards the edge of the Kingdom, and then roars. Then that's where the story ends. Cast * Andrew Scholte as Golden Fur, a Cougar Prince and the main protagonist * Jennifer Lopez as Kristy, a Canadian lynx who falls in love with Golden Fur * Mark Thompson as Crosstrap, an African leopard who is the main antagonist of the film * Tom Hanks as Dwayne, a Roosevelt elk who finds Golden Fur and Kristy and takes care of them * Chris Pine as Percy, a Coyote who is Dwayne's adopted son * Angelina Jolie as Serena, a female Caribou who falls in love with Dwayne * Ryan Reynolds as Silver Fur, Golden Fur's father * Scarlet Johansson as Snow Coat, Golden Fur's mother * Cate Blanchett as Coppercoat, Golden Fur's grandmother * Charlize Theron as Dark Angel, a Striped hyena and Crosstrap's adopted daughter * Randall Park as Night Lock, a Fossa who is Crosstrap's adopted son * Scot Menville as Shadow Pelt, an American badger who joins Crosstrap * Alexander Ludwig as Black Fire, a Black caiman who joins Crosstrap * Ray Romano as Greg, a Red wolf * John Ratzenberger as Dave, a Pronghorn * D.B. Sweeney as Steve, a Wolverine * Michael Keaton as Howl, a Gray wolf and the leader of his gang of three who bully other animals * Robert Downy Jr. as Jake up, a male Mountain goat who tells everyone about the Gray wolves in the forest * Julia Roberts as Clarise, a female Mountain goat who is Jake up's husband * Frank Welker as The Grizzly bear, who protects the forest * Jude Law as The Bengal tiger * Frank Welker as The American bison Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Fantasy